A bunch of baby ducks
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope found a bunch of baby ducks in the fountain. They need to find them a good home. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph no flames please.


**This is another Fanfic parody of the Regular show episode of a bunch of baby ducks. Ralph and Vanellope will be taking Mordecai and Rigby's place and enjoy. By the way I don't own Regular show and Wreck-it Ralph they belong to their rightful owners.**

It's Sunday afternoon; the arcade is closed and Ralph and Vanellope are walking to the Niceland fountain. "Ugggghh!" Vanellope shouted. "Vanellope it will be over before you know it." Said Ralph. "Why did I agree to help you clean the worst job in Niceland? Isn't what rain is for?" Said Vanellope complaining about cleaning the fountain. "I know kid. But Gene told me to clean the fountain and you had nothing to do on a Sunday. I'll turn off the water, you start the hose.

"What?! Why do I have to start the hose?!" Vanellope questioning Ralph's command. "It's your turn." Said Ralph with anger. "Oh come on we're a team." Said Vanellope. "Then do it for the team." Said Ralph. "Rock, paper, scissors for who starts the hose." Said Vanellope pointing at Ralph. "Fine." Said Ralph. They play rock, paper, scissors; Ralph gets scissors and Vanellope gets paper.

"2 out of 3?" Vanellope asked. "Just start the hose!" Ralph commanded Vanellope. "Just start the hose." Said Vanellope mocking Ralph. Ralph turns off the water, Vanellope sucks on the hose and spits out the water. "It tastes like how you smell Ralph!" Said Vanellope in disgust. "Yeah but check it up free stuff." Said Ralph. "All right, what's it gonna be this time?" Said Vanellope. They find a bunch of baby ducks in the fountain. "A bunch of baby ducks?" Said Vanellope in confusion. "We must have stranded them when we drained the water." Said Vanellope. Ralph tried to catch the baby ducks but they run away.

"Give me a hand kid, help me get them out! We can't clean the fountain with them still in it!" Said Ralph. Ralph and Vanellope are trying to chase the ducks but they can't keep up. "Get the bucket." Ralph said to Vanellope. Ralph chases the baby ducks into a bucket. "I wonder what they were doing in there all alone." Ralph asked. Maybe their mom got scared off or something." Vanellope answered. "Ready to get back to work?" Ralph asked. "I guess." Vanellope answered in disappointment.

Ralph and Vanellope walk back to the fountain, but the baby ducks are following Vanellope. "I think they're following me!" Vanellope shouted. "Ha ha kid! They imprinted on you!" Said Ralph making fun of Vanellope. "What?!" Vanellope shouted. "Ha ha they did! They totally think you're their mom!" Ralph shouted making fun of Vanellope.

Vanellope tries to run away from the ducks, while Ralph is laughing. "Ha-ha! "What are you doing? Trying to teach them how to suck at ballet?" Said Ralph still making fun of Vanellope. "Shut up!" Vanellope shouted to Ralph as she stills run away and spins around circles from the ducks and bumps into Gene.

"Are you two finished cleaning the fountain yet?" Gene asked. "We're working on it." Said Vanellope answering Gene's question. "Oh Really? Because it looks like you're just playing with a bunch of baby ducks!" Gene shouted to Ralph and Vanellope. "We're not playing! We found them in the fountain!" Said Ralph providing a point to Gene. "Now they won't stop following me." Said Vanellope. "They imprinted on Vanellope." Said Ralph explaining what's going on. "Ha! They think Vanellope is their mom? That's the saddest thing I ever heard!" Said Gene he finds the problem funny. "No, I think someone naming their kid Vanellope is the saddest thing I ever heard. Said Ralph. "Hey!" Vanellope shouted to Ralph.

"I'm just kidding kid. But seriously, we can't clean the fountain if we're babysitting these ducks." Said Ralph telling Gene a problem. "Alright fine. Fine a place for those ducks and get to work, and don't slack off. You still need to clean the train when you're done." Said Gene and walks away. "How are we gonna get rid of these ducks?" Vanellope asked. "I know just the right people." Said Ralph having an idea.

The scene changes to dinner dash an online game. "Uggggh! Where are they?! Vanellope asked impatience. "Relax! They'll be here in a minute." Said Ralph trying to calm Vanellope. Three of the baby ducks jump into Vanellope's cereal bowl. "Get out of my cereal! Vanellope shouted and Ralph is laughing. "Oh thanks a lot. You're a real pal." Said Vanellope sarcastically. Gets of her seat. "Step off! Step off! You don't want some of this!" Vanellope shouted while karate chopping. "Awwww!" Said Taffyta and Candlehead after seeing the baby ducks. "Who are your little pals, Vanellope?" Candlehead asked.

"Little pals? More like little jerks! Look at what they did to my cereal!" Said Vanellope pointing at her cereal. "Aw! They made a baby duck milk waterfall." Said Candlehead. "Get away from me!" Vanellope shouted and karate chops the air. "Aw look! Now they're copying you." Said Taffyta pointing to the ducks karate chopping. "Uggggh!" Vanellope shouted. "What's the matter don't you like them?" Taffyta asked. "Is Vanellope ignoring you because you're not a beautiful swan yet?" Candlehead asked while holding a baby duck.

"Well we found them in the fountain and we're supposed to get rid of them. Actually, we were thinking maybe you guys could use some baby ducks!" Said Ralph. "My cat Berry would eat them." Said Taffyta. "And I'm allergic to duck dander." Said Candlehead covered in spots. "I bet the animal shelter could find them a good home."Said Taffyta.

The scene skips to Sugar Rush's animal shelter. They meet up with Jenny who works at the animal shelter.

"Hey guys can I help you?" Said the receptionist greeting Ralph and Vanellope. "Hey we found these baby ducks and we- "Said Ralph. "We want to get rid of them." Said Vanellope interrupting Ralph. Ralph flicks Vanellope on the top of the head. "Ow!" Vanellope shouted.

"We want to find them a good home." Said Ralph. "Alright, I'm going to need you to fill out some paper work. You can start by- Are those ducks karate chopping each other?" Said the receptionist while she's watching the ducks karate chopping each other. "No." Said Vanellope. A dog goes up to the ducks and the ducks beat up the dog and he crawls in the corner and whimpers. "I'm sorry, we can't take violent animals." Said the receptionist. "Aw, what? They're not violent!" Said Ralph. "Yeah Jenny, they were just playing around." Said Vanellope. "Those ducks are THUGS." Said the receptionist. "You know, some people would think karate chopping was really cool." Said Vanellope. The ducks karate chops the leg off a table, smashing a tank from which a snake crawls out. They karate chop the snake to unconsciousness. Ralph, Vanellope and the ducks walk out of the animal shelter building.

"Now what are we going to do?" Vanellope asked. "I guess we're just gonna find have to find someone cool to take them." Said Ralph. "That shouldn't be a problem. Check this out:" Said Vanellope as she punches the air above the ducks. "They're not even flinching!" Said Vanellope.

"That is pretty cool." Said Ralph impressed. "Yeah! And they're fast learners, too." Said Vanellope. The ducks punch at each other. "These ducks are awesome!" Ralph shouted. "Yeah Knuckles! We can't just give them to some guy." Said Vanellope. "Don't worry, we'll find somebody to take them. Game Break?" Said Ralph. "Game break!" Vanellope shouted.

The scene skips to Ralph's apartment as they play rock em sock em and the red guy loses. "OOOOOOOHHH!" Ralph and the baby ducks shouted. "Ha ha ha! Kid this is crazy! That's the third time in a row that they beat you!" Ralph shouted. "It's not my fault this game is old as Rome's homes!" Vanellope shouted. "Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm!" Said the baby ducks. "Uggh! Step off! Step off!" Vanellope shouted. "I don't know, man. I think there's something special about these ducks. Maybe we shouldn't give them away.

"What?" Vanellope asked in shock. "I don't know. I mean maybe we should keep them." Said Ralph. Gene busts down the door. "What was that?!" Gene asked in anger. "Huh? Oh, hey Gene. We were just saying maybe we should keep looking for someone to keep these ducks!" Said Ralph. "Yeah! Yeah, that's it!" Said Vanellope. "Are you guys done cleaning the fountain?" Gene asked. "Oh, well, no. Because we're still looking for people to take these ducks." Said Ralph. "I don't care! Find someone to take care of these ducks right now and get back to work or its back to the dump with you Ralph!" Gene shouted and leaves the room. "OOOOOOHHH!" Vanellope and the ducks shouted. "Not cool guys." Said Ralph.

The scene changes to Vanellope's castle in Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope are in the kitchen. "Okay how about this? Ralph asked Vanellope showing her the flier. "I dunno. Filers? The only people who are gonna see these are creepy old dudes in game central station. We can't just give the ducks to some loser. "Come on kid we have to do what Gene said. Besides, someone cool will take the ducks, you'll see. It's the right thing to do." Said Ralph. "Alright, let's go put these things up." Said Vanellope throwing her hands in the air.

They are outside of the castle Ralph and Vanellope are sitting on the steps. The baby ducks are swimming in a kiddie pool. A green truck arrives in front of the castle and the duck collector walks up to the baby ducks and see them beating each other up. "I like the looks of these babies. Here." Said the Duck collector he opens up a toolbox so the ducks will go in. "No." Ralph and Vanellope said after seeing the Duck collector. The Duck collector closes his toolbox.

The scene switches to Ralph is sitting on the stairs, and Vanellope is in her bathing suit and sitting in a pool ring in the pool. "Let's face it. These ducks are too cool. We're not gonna able to find someone who we can trust to take care of them." Said Ralph losing hope. "See, I told you." Said Vanellope pointing at Ralph. "I don't hear you come up with any great ideas." Said Ralph snapping at Vanellope. A jet of water is squirted at Ralph. "Hey, cut it out!" Ralph shouted. Vanellope laughs and keeps squirting water at Ralph with her hand and the ducks are doing the same thing as Vanellope.

"Maybe we can keep the ducks. You get the weekends and I get the weekdays and I have a pet rabbit so they'll be safe except for Bonbon. All you need to do is hide them from Gene." Said Vanellope. "There's no way! He'd find them anywhere and Felix is afraid of ducks." Said Ralph. "Not if we hide them in plain sight. They can stay in your bathtub and I'll train them to act like rubber duckies. Like this." Said Vanellope makes the face of a rubber ducky and stays still and the ducks do the same. "Kid that could actually work. "Okay, now squeeze me so I can train them to squeak." Said Vanellope. "Ralph and Vanellope! You got a phone call." Said Sour Bill.

Ralph and Vanellope enter the kitchen and Ralph picks up the phone. "Hello?" Said Ralph. "Um yeah hello, I'm calling about your ad. Are these ducks small and fluffy and yellow?" Mother Duck asked on the phone. "Yes." Ralph answered. "Ohhh my babies! Thank goodness. I leave the fountain for one minute and next thing I know they're gone." Said Mother Duck on the phone. Ralph covers the transmitter on the phone. "It's their mom. She wants her babies back." Said Ralph. "Tell her no. We got the rubber duck plan all worked out!" Said Vanellope. "Come on Vanellope, think about it. We don't know anything about raising ducks." Said Ralph. "It can't be that hard." Said Vanellope. "Have you feed them yet?" Ralph asked. "Good point." Said Vanellope agreeing with Ralph. Ralph returns to the phone. "When do you wanna pick them up?" Ralph asked. "I'll be right over." Said Mother duck on the phone.

Ralph and Vanellope go back outside. "Do you even know what they eat?" Vanellope asked Ralph while putting her hoodie back on. "I feel like your pet's food- Said Ralph and notices the Duck collector is putting the baby ducks in the toolbox.

"Hey!" Ralph shouted. "Stop!" Vanellope shouted. "We shouldn't have left them alone." Said Ralph as they run to the Duck collector. They run to the Duck collector. Ralph slips and falls in the kiddie pool. The duck collector enters the truck; Vanellope and Ralph are chasing the truck. "Hey! Open the door!" Ralph shouted and bangs on the truck window. Vanellope glitches on the windshield and bangs on the windshield. "We want our baby ducks back!" Vanellope shouted. "Oh I think you mean my baby ducks. Sure was mighty kind of you two to hand them over so nicely." Said the Duck collector he starts the truck and turns on the windshield wipers and knocks Vanellope off the truck. "Ta ta!" Said the Duck collector as he drives away. "This isn't over. Uh oh." Said Ralph as he sees Mother duck lands in the pool.

"Where are my babies?" The mother duck asked. "That guy just took 'em." Said Ralph. "What?!" Said the Mother duck jumping out of the pool. "I'll go get my kart." Said Vanellope. "There's no time for karts! Hurry get on!" The mother duck shouted. "Uh are you sure cause I might slow you down." Said Ralph. "Don't worry I'll be fine just get on!" Said the mother duck. Ralph gets on the duck.

"Whoa I'm not sitting in the back!" Vanellope shouted. "Just sit in the back!" Ralph shouted. "Let's play rock, paper, scissors for it." Said Ralph. Ralph picks rock and Vanellope picks scissors. "Agh!" Vanellope shouted. Vanellope gets in the back, the mother duck flies off. "Where to go?" The mother duck asked. "Over there!" Vanellope shouted and points to where the truck is.

The mother duck dives down, Ralph and Vanellope are screaming. Ralph jumps off the mother duck onto the top of the truck and the Duck collector hears from the inside. The Duck collector swerves as Vanellope just lands on top, but is hanging from the edge. Vanellope struggles, but Ralph holds Vanellope's hand and lifts her up. Ralph runs to a open window and swings in where the Duck collector is sitting and kicks the Duck collector. Vanellope jumps in and tries to push the Duck collector away. Ralph punches the Duck collector causing the truck to rotate into the tunnel of Fix-it Felix Jr. The Duck collector pushes Ralph and Vanellope across the area of the driver's room.

"Give me back my ducks!" Vanellope shouted as she gets a hold of the Duck collector's head and slams it on the driver's wheel several times and the duck collector punch Vanellope. Ralph punches the duck collector causing him to lose his hat and Ralph and the Duck collector push each other for the control of the driver's wheel. Vanellope grabs the wheel and spins it right. And truck tumbles into Niceland and Ralph, Vanellope, and the Duck collector are screaming and the fountain gets destroyed. Smoke is emerging from the bottom of the truck.

Ralph, Vanellope and the Duck collector fight, and Ralph is kicked at a tree. The baby ducks are watching the fight. The Duck collector gets up and Vanellope rolls away. Mother Duck flies in to attack the Duck collector and pecks him on the head, the Duck collect hits the Mother duck into unconscious. The baby Ducks look worried and Vanellope pulls her fists in front of him ready to fight.

"I'm taking those ducks." Said the Duck collector taking out a sword from his cane and threatens Vanellope with it, and Vanellope shuffles backwards whimpering in fear. "Vanellope!" Ralph shouted. Vanellope backs away and the baby ducks' eyes shine red in fury and all transform into a giant with a duck's head. Ralph, Vanellope and the Duck collector are shocked at what they are seeing.

"Step off!" Said The Duck giant as his fist engulfs in flames and karate chops the Duck collector in half causing a huge explosion. The Duck giant turns back to baby ducks and Ralph and Vanellope are shocked. "You guys are so cool!" Vanellope shouted with excitement.

Ralph, Vanellope, Mother Duck and the Baby ducks are standing next to the destroyed fountain. Vanellope is holding the baby Ducks in her arms. "We're really gonna miss you guys!" Said Vanellope. "Yeah take it easy guys!" Said Ralph. "Remember what we taught you! High five?" Said Vanellope she and the baby ducks high five. The mother duck and the baby ducks are walking away. "Keep practicing your fighting skills!" Ralph shouted.

"Hey Ralph and Vanellope thanks." Said the Baby duck. The rest of the baby ducks face Ralph and Vanellope. Ralph and Vanellope look at each other and smile. "For being the coolest losers we know!" The baby duck shouted. "OOOOOHHH!" Said the Baby ducks waving. "Woooooooooaahhhhhhhh!" Ralph and Vanellope shouted. The mother duck and baby ducks take off and fly to back to their game duck hunter. Ralph and Vanellope stop smiling after seeing Gene unhappy.

"Hey Gene there's some good news and bad news. The good news is that the ducks' mom came back and picked them up! The bad news is the fountain is destroyed. So we're probably gonna need another chore to do. Is there any other things that might need cleaning?" Said Ralph smiling awkwardly. Gene walks away frowning. "Gene?" Said Ralph.

**I hope you loved it if there's any Regular show episode or any other TV show episode that I can do review me an idea. Check out my other stories.**


End file.
